


27 February 2033

by dracoluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Older, Short, Wedding, handjobs, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: A reminiscent view of a happy day.





	

When Harry and Draco were fifty-two years of age, their second son, Scorpius, married his longtime boyfriend, Michael Finch-Fletchey. 

It was a small ceremony, full of laughter and tears. In fact, it was a very short wedding as well. Scorpius and Michael held the ceremony in a small church in Godric’s Hallow. They almost immediately left to their honeymoon in Rome. 

After the wedding, Harry and Draco went home together. They held each other. They wrapped themselves in a blanket and stared at the fire and shared soft stories about past mistakes and future dreams.

They fell into each other, as always.

They ended up with lips lost in each other, never quenched, even after all these years.

They ended up with hands wrapped around pricks that may just always be ready for one another.

They were soft, gentle, and completely involved in each other.

And the whole time, they only wished the same for their second-born.


End file.
